


Miedo

by HistoryISculture



Series: Jim Gordon y sus hijos [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Jim Gordon adopta a Selina Kyle, Ivy Pepper, Bridgit Pike y Jonathan Crane.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Jim Gordon, Scarecrow & Jim Gordon
Series: Jim Gordon y sus hijos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Jim Gordon estaba furioso. Conducía intentando mantener la calma, pero desde que el director del colegio de sus hijas le había llamado diciéndole que había habido un altercado entre unos estudiantes y sus hijas, sin dar más detalles, Jim se había estado imaginando un montón de escenarios. Cada uno más nefasto que el anterior. Bullock había intentado que se calmara para que no cometiese un acto del que se arrepentiría después, pero incluso él, que era el más cercano a Jim, había tenido que reconocer que era imposible hablar con él. Jim sabía que en ese momento daba miedo, auténtico terror y en realidad se deleitaba con ello, porque no iba a permitir el acoso escolar de ninguna manera. Sabía exactamente la situación que estaba ocurriendo en el colegio, el continuo acoso hacia Jonathan, bajo el encubrimiento de la escuela. No había que ser exactamente un genio para ver todos los moratones que Jonathan, por vergüenza, intentaba ocultarle, con la ayuda de sus hermanas. Las típicas excusas que él le daba no surtían efecto en él. El "me caí" era más bien una señal de alarma, era policía ¡por el amor de Dios! Debería enseñarle las diferencias entre las películas y la vida real, aunque temía en qué clase de delincuente podría convertirse Selina si le daba ese tipo de información. Del resto no estaba preocupado, eran buenos chicos, sobre todo Jonathan.

Al fin aparcó. Había dejado el coche ocupando tres plazas y no le importó. El camino desde la comisaría hasta allí se le había hecho larguísimo. Hoy no era un buen día para que los ciudadanos de Gotham acatasen las normas de tráfico. Se encontró a varios profesores que le saludaron, pero él no les devolvió el saludo. Entró a la oficina del director, sin llamar y haciendo caso omiso a su secretaria. Hoy no estaba de humor para tonterías. En menos de un minuto había visto toda la situación que necesitaba para sacar sus propias conclusiones: unos padres muy orgullosos al lado del pequeño idiota que probablemente esté haciendo la vida de Jonathan un infierno en la escuela. Jonathan enojado, apretando los puños y mirando al suelo, probablemente avergonzado. Selina, Ivy y Bridgit sentadas al lado de Jonathan mirando a Jim. Y el idiota del director, mirando a Jim con diversión en sus ojos y actitud altanera, como si Jim tuviera la misma reacción que los padres idiotas con los que este director idiota estaba tratando a diario. Jim estaba dispuesto a crear un auténtico drama si era necesario, pero iba a bajar la altanería de todos esos creídos.

\- Ni una palabra. -dijo Jim viendo que el director iba a hablar. Jim se dirigió hacia sus hijas. -¿Qué ha pasado?

Todas estaban en silencio. No era algo que le sorprendiera. Si había algo que les estaba enseñando era a permanecer unidos sin importar las circunstancias. Esa actitud enorgullecía a Jim, pero en ese momento quería respuestas.

\- O me decís ahora mismo lo que está pasando u os quedáis sin salir hasta que cumpláis los treinta. Y hablo muy en serio con esto.

\- Yo puedo decirle lo que pasó. -saltó el padre del pequeño bastardo.-Sus hijas son una mala influencia para esta escuela. Amenazaron a mi Bobby y mi hijo se defendió.

\- Por lo que usted me está diciendo, hubo una agresión.-dijo Jim.-Mi hijo, con moratones y su hijo ileso.

\- ¿Me está escuchando? Mi Bobby tiene la nariz rota.-dijo el padre.

\- ¿Defendisteis a vuestro hermano? -preguntó Jim dirigiéndose directamente hacia sus hijas. Ellas asintieron, precavidas, mirándole con los ojos abiertos, esperando ser regañadas. Jim sonrió. -Bien hecho.

\- ¿Disculpe? -preguntó el director. -Han sido partícipes de una agresión.

\- Les tengo dicho que se defiendan mutuamente. -dijo Jim con orgullo.-Estoy muy orgulloso de todas.

\- El señor Crane nunca habría permitido…-comenzó el director. Jim levantó una mano para callarlo. Un gesto que había aprendido viendo a Don Falcone, un gesto que ya de por sí exigía respeto.

El comentario del director había sido muy desafortunado. Como padre adoptivo de niños mayores, Jim sabía que tenía que lidiar con "el fantasma" de los padres de todas sus hijas. Él siempre había permitido que todas hablaran de sus padres, porque eran su sangre y formaban parte de ellas. Eso no significa que no le doliese escucharlas hablar de los buenos momentos que tuvieron con sus familias o que a menudo él se comparase con ellos y se preguntase si él lo estaba haciendo bien, si a los ojos de sus hijas él era un buen padre.

\- Como podrá ver, no soy el señor Crane.-refutó Jim.-Hago las cosas a mi manera.-viendo que el director iba a volver a hablar, Jim se giró hacia Selina, la abrazó para que nadie salvo sus hijas le vieran hurgar en su bolsillo buscando la navaja que sabía que Selina siempre llevaba consigo. Lo sacó disimuladamente y poniéndola una mano en el hombro firmemente, abrió la navaja y se la entregó para que todos lo vieran. Sus hijas tenían los ojos muy abiertos y Jim deseó no darles tanto miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo para infundir pavor en el director y en el acosador. Iba a cortar el acoso de raíz.-Selina, la próxima vez que ese pequeño bastardo se atreva a meterse con tu hermano, usa la navaja y tráeme sus entrañas. Tienes mi permiso, te aseguro que no serás castigada.

\- Señor Gordon, no le permito. -dijo el director saliendo de su estupor. Todos se habían quedado en silencio. El padre del crío no parecía tan bravucón, la madre estaba visiblemente aterrorizada. El niño parecía que iba a vomitar. Bien, había conseguido su objetivo. Se deleitaba con el miedo que estaba infundiendo en ellos, eso era lo que quería. Temía que también hubiera asustado a sus hijas, pero ellas sonreían alegremente, sus miradas eran agradecidas. Jonathan estaba más feliz de lo que Jim le había visto en días.

\- Mire, la única razón por la que inscribí a mis hijas en este colegio e insistí en que Jonathan continuase aquí tras haberlo adoptado fue para que todos estudiaran en el mismo colegio y Jonathan no se perdiese las clases ni tuviese problemas al cambiar a uno nuevo.-dijo Jim.-Si hubiera sabido que existía este tipo de acoso le habría sacado de inmediato. Tiene una oportunidad más, director, y considérese agradecido. La próxima vez que alguna de mis hijas llegue con moratones a casa, que las voy a revisar personalmente, se lo aseguro, llamaré a la prensa y a la fiscalía, porque voy a denunciar al colegio. Y le aseguro, que el alcalde Cobblepot tiene mejores cosas que atender que el escándalo que se va a armar a cuenta de un director que encubre el acoso escolar y se ensaña con la víctima. Estamos en época de elecciones, director, le aseguro que el alcalde le despedirá de inmediato sólo para que la prensa se calle.

\- No puede hablar en serio.-dijo el director.

\- Selina.-dijo Jim lanzándola el móvil, mirando fijamente al director.-Llama a Harvey Dent, de la fiscalía del distrito. Lo tengo en marcación rápida.

Selina marcó el número, tras unos instantes, el director se levantó malhumorado y se dirigió hacia ella. Jim se interpuso para que no dañara a su hija. La actitud del director le repugnaba, metiéndose con los niños en lugar de resolver los conflictos como adultos. Jim sólo quería hacer una advertencia clara, pero al ver el talante del director, decidió pasar a la acción. Jonathan había sido un niño maltratado durante demasiado tiempo. Por la incompetencia de su padre que no había enseñado a su hijo a defenderse y había permitido el acoso escolar, encubriéndolo junto con el director. Ese tipo de hombres era despreciable, pero Jim jamás le diría eso a Jonathan para no manchar la memoria que su hijo tenía de su padre.

\- Es hora de ir a casa.-les dijo Jim suavemente. Sus hijas obedecieron sin rechistar, Jim cogió el móvil de Selina.-Hola Harvey, tengo un problema.

\- Papá sí que da miedo.-Ivy le dijo a Selina. Jonathan miraba a Jim con aprobación.

\- Es cierto, tal vez podría enseñarnos a ser así.-dijo Selina.-Imagínate, Jim Gordon, Maestro del Miedo.

Bridgit e Ivy se rieron de la broma de Selina, pero Jonathan continuaba extrañamente callado, aunque sonreía levemente.

Sería años después cuando Jim recordaría ese preciso momento y se preguntaría si fue ahí donde había demostrado ser un mal ejemplo para Jonathan, si su obsesión por el miedo se debía precisamente al numerito que Jim había hecho en la oficina del director. Resignado, encendió la Batseñal. Gotham se había vuelto loca y ya no tenía la edad para perseguir criminales, menos aún a sus hijas. Cómo deseaba jubilarse, o unas buenas vacaciones. Lo que llegara antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Jonathan Crane estaba furioso. Conducía intentando mantener la calma, pero desde que había salido del hospital, tras visitar a su padre intoxicado con una toxina experimental del Joker, había empezado a imaginarse todo tipo de escenarios. Cada uno más nefasto que el anterior. Sabía que el tiempo contaba. La vida de su padre dependía de que él encontrase al bastardo que se había atrevido a meterse con su familia, encontrar la cura de la toxina y llevarla al hospital a tiempo. No había señales del murciélago y Jonathan no hacía más que preguntarse para qué demonios necesitaban un vigilante en Gotham si no podía controlar al payaso incontrolable.

\- Tienes que calmarte, Jonny. Me estás asustando.

Iban a demasiada velocidad, Jervis estaba demasiado asustado de Jonathan. No era frecuente que El Sombrerero se asustase del Espantapájaros, pero en ese momento Jonathan ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de su miedo, estaba intentando controlar el suyo. Él realmente estaba asustado. La vida de su padre pendía de un hilo. Había dejado a sus hermanas cuidando a su padre, él quería ser el que encontrase al Joker. Ivy y Selina se lastimarían emocionalmente si el Joker se lastimaba.

Ivy porque estaba saliendo con Harley, la novia del Joker, por mucho que el Joker abusara de ella mental y físicamente, Harley siempre regresaba a él y nunca le dejaría. Jonathan lo sabía bien. Había sido psiquiatra y muchas de sus pacientes maltratadas tendían a regresar al lado de su abusador porque estaban tan machacadas mentalmente que no sabían vivir por ellas mismas. No importaba las leyes que se creasen, ni cuanta ayuda recibiesen. Si una mujer no quería ayuda, no la pediría.

Selina estaba en una situación parecida. Ella salía con Batman quien estaba obsesionado con el payaso. La obsesión del Joker con Batman era mutua. En cierto sentido, la relación del Batman con el Joker era una relación casi idéntica a la que el Joker tenía con Harley. A veces Jonathan se preguntaba porque Selina, siendo la mujer fuerte e independiente que él sabía que ella era, no buscaba mejores intereses románticos, en vez de estar coqueteando con un tipo abiertamente gay pero que escondía su sexualidad vistiéndose como un murciélago y dando puñetazos. Al menos Ivy estaba empezando a cambiar sus intereses, Charlie Brown, Kiteman, es un villano que respeta a las mujeres. Jonathan tendría que tener una charla con Selina.

Jonathan había recibido la llamada cuando estaba trabajando experimentalmente con una nueva toxina, mientras Jervis buscaba a su Alice. Y, aunque había insistido en que Jervis se quedase en el hospital, El Sombrerero había visto prudente acompañarle y evitar que El Espantapájaros cometiese alguna locura. Habían puesto a todos sus compinches y matones a buscar al Joker, la noticia de que Jim Gordon había sido atacado ya se había corrido en Gotham, por lo que todos en la ciudad harían bien en mantenerse alejado del Espantapájaros.

Jim Gordon no sabía lo agradecido que está un niño mayor al ser adoptado. Porque sí que es cierto que cualquier niño está agradecido al ser adoptado, pero un niño que es adoptado de mayor, a pesar de todas las pruebas y dolores de cabeza que Jonathan sabía que había ocasionado a su padre, está más agradecido, porque sabe que no cualquiera tendría la paciencia, el tiempo y el coraje para adoptarle. Jonathan Crane le debía mucho a Jim Gordon y estaría condenado si le dejaba morir pudiendo hacer algo para ayudarle. Aunque Jonathan sabía que podría ponerse a buscar una cura para la toxina o encender la Batseñal para llamar al Murciélago, el Joker podría haber inventado una nueva cepa, podría ser contagiosa, tal vez estaba buscando enviar alguna clase de mensaje.

Localizaron al Joker en un club de lucha, cerca de los Narrows, que ahora pertenecía a Bane. Jonathan sabía que Bane no estaba detrás del ataque contra su padre, además, el Joker entraba en el territorio de todos los villanos, porque ningún villano tenía el suficiente coraje para contradecir sus deseos, todos le tenían miedo. Salvo El Espantapájaros. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el miedo al payaso. Muchos psiquiatras ven al Joker como un caso clínico e irreversible de psicopatía, Jonathan sabía que el Joker estaba clínicamente sano, que sus problemas no son patológicos sino existenciales y que el sentido de su existencia era Batman. Es decir, el Joker había atacado a Jim Gordon para hacer que Batman perdiera todo el sentido de bondad que lo definía. Si Jonathan tuviera miedo de todos los psicópatas que había tratado, no se habría hecho psiquiatra. En condiciones normales, Jonathan respetaría las vidas inocentes, ya que hasta ahora sólo había gaseado a los criminales que habían representado algún tipo de amenaza contra su padre. Ahora estaba a punto de saltarse una línea que había dibujado hacía tiempo, pero que era necesaria para que el nombre de su familia y de él mismo, volviese a ser respetado.

Jonathan, sin mediar palabra y con Jervis muy preocupado, empezó a lanzar latas de su gas del miedo por todos los Narrows, rompiendo cristales donde sabía que los cómplices de Bane estaban escondidos, gaseando calles, hablando por el altavoz del coche patrulla de su padre, que él había robado y que devolvería si no terminaba muy dañado.

\- ¿Tenéis miedo? Entregarme al Joker y retiraré mi gas.

Los habitantes de los Narrows empezaron a chillar de miedo, El Espantapájaros ni siquiera estaba complacido, en su lugar buscaba cualquier movimiento de color verde o morado. Lo localizó enseguida y aceleró el coche, Jervis se agarró fuertemente al agarradero del techo.

\- Jonny ¿quieres matarnos?

El sombrerero estaba realmente alarmado y era comprensible, Jonathan nunca le había mostrado este lado protector, esta urgencia de proteger a su familia contra todos los daños que pudieran venir. Y desgraciadamente para el Joker, era el mal que acechaba a sus hermanas y a su padre. Jonathan iba a terminar con la burla hacia su familia de inmediato, iba a hacer que el Joker les respetase. No paró el coche hasta que se aseguró de atropellar al Joker, él no era Batman. Dando un último giro brusco, se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia el payaso. Al menos le daría la oportunidad de explicarse.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su voz sonaba amortiguada con la máscara antigás, pero Jonathan sabía que el Joker sabría a lo que se estaba refiriendo. El Joker chillaba de miedo y se reía al mismo tiempo.

\- No te enfades, Crane.-se reía el payaso.-Era una broma. Una broma asesina.

Jonathan estuvo desconcertado por unos minutos. Los gritos del payaso le sacaron de su estupor. Entonces se sintió furioso. Una broma. Su padre estaba en el hospital, luchando por su vida, por una broma. Jonathan había sentido el miedo más intenso de toda su vida por una broma. Iba a darle al payaso una dosis de verdadero miedo, no era el Maestro del Miedo por nada.

Batman encontró al Joker dos horas después. Lo había estado buscando desde que se había enterado que Jim Gordon había sido atacado. Quería llegar antes que cualquiera de los hijos de Jim para que no hubiera una masacre. Selina y él habían recorrido toda la ciudad buscando al Joker, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Selina lo estaba entreteniendo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que Batman sentía cuando alguien recibía un daño que él fácilmente pudo haber evitado. Selina no lo comprendía, prefiriendo proteger a los suyos en vez de hacer lo correcto. Tal vez tendría que cambiar su gusto por las mujeres. Había días en las que Selina no era lo que Bruce buscaba en una novia formal, demasiado independiente incluso para él mismo. Éste era uno de esos días.

Batman miró al Joker, sujetado a los palos como si fuera un espantapájaros, paralizado en una pose de terror, con el miedo en sus ojos. Al parecer era una nueva cepa de Crane que tendría que investigar. No había podido salvar a Jim Gordon, fue su hijo Espantapájaros el que había conseguido el antídoto para la toxina. Gracias a él y a los esfuerzos de todas sus hijas de encubrirle, Jim se estaba recuperando en el hospital.

Tampoco había podido salvar al Joker, porque había llegado demasiado tarde para evitar la pelea entre Espantapájaros y él, aunque Joker todavía estaba vivo. Batman sabía que Crane no habría tenido remordimientos para matarle, pero sospechaba que tenía motivos ocultos para dejarle vivo.

Había días que Bruce se preguntaba por qué Gothan insistía en amargarle la existencia, porqué nadie se comportaba cómo debía. Tal vez debería colgar la capa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a DC cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Jonathan Crane se había convertido en juez y verdugo. Eduardo Dorrance, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, Jim Gordon, lo había traicionado. Había sitiado Gotham. Padecía un lavado de mente, consecuencia de haberse unido a una secta tras sufrir una crisis existencial y un trastorno de estrés postraumático, propio de soldados que asistían a guerras y conflictos sentimentales y emocionales por los que una persona racional hubiese buscado un psicoterapeuta, en lugar de buscar ayuda en sitios extraños, grupos de apoyo de dudosa referencia, viajes al extranjero sólo con billete de ida, líos de faldas con mujeres que tienen la suficiente capacidad de darte una paliza, deudas y una sustancia extraña, proveniente de una flor azul y una droga rara y adictiva llamada venom, que además de convertir el cuerpo en la envidia de cualquier culturista, también da más resistencia, lo que hace pensar que Eduardo Dorrance también sufre problemas de inferioridad y de disfunción eréctil. Eduardo Dorrance, Bane, como se hace llamar ahora, no es más que otra alma atormentada que ha llegado a Gotham y que se siente resentido con Jim Gordon, causante, según él, de todos sus problemas y de quien se quiere vengar con fervor, pues Jim fue el primero de su promoción, además de salvándole varias veces la vida, dejando a Bane el segundo y debiéndole un montón de favores.

La opinión clínica de Jonathan, es que este personaje debería estar en Arkham, no vagando libremente por las calles. Dorrance no era más que un bruto, obsesionado con su padre, como todos los lunáticos de esa ciudad. Jonathan debía intervenir y salvar a su padre y a su familia como fuera, pero no podía hacerlo, el lunático se había convertido en el líder de un grupo de radicales que habían tomado Gotham con una sarta de mentiras con las que habían conseguido engatusar y estafar a los ciudadanos. Jonathan no entendía cómo alguien con un mínimo de racionalidad podía creerle. Pero Bane se había metido con su padre y con Harvey Dent, llamándoles corruptos, había dado empleo a los huérfanos de Gotham que habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad en las calles, se había ganado a los parados y a la gente que estaba experimentando problemas económicos o alguna crisis sentimental, con su impresionante palabrería sectaria. Bane había acudido directamente a él, haciéndole escoger entre su padre y sus hermanas, amenazando con matarles a todos si no cumplía con su función encomendada. Jonathan no había podido negarse, eso también habría significado su muerte y entonces sí que no podía ayudar a nadie. ¿Dónde estaba Batman cuando se le necesitaba? ¿Para qué necesitaba Gotham un héroe si en su peor momento no aparecía? De momento no había ejecutado a nadie, mandando a todos al exilio, al menos así tendrían una posibilidad de salvarse o de pedir ayuda desde el exterior. Esa situación no debía prosperar. Ahora no lo veían, pero estaban expulsando a la gente rica de Gotham, no sólo a los mafiosos. Dentro de poco empezaría a escasear el trabajo, el dinero y la comida. Y no habría ni un policía en Gotham que pudiera poner orden cuando la situación se saliese de control.

Su padre, que siempre había sido previsor de desgracias ¡y con razón! Les había entrenado para todo tipo de situaciones, desde terremotos hasta posibles ataques zombies o fin del mundo. "¡Esto es Gotham!" Dijo, "puede pasar cualquier cosa, pero pase lo que pase, debéis permanecer juntos. Yo puedo cuidarme solo."

Jonathan, una vez más, hizo caso de sus enseñanzas. Y una vez más, debía mirar al hombre que lo había criado, que le había pagado su educación, que le había alimentado, dado un hogar, una familia, cariño, amor y todo lo que se puede pedir en la infancia. Debía mirar a ese hombre a los ojos, ese hombre que respetaba más que a su propia vida, reputación, ego y profesión. Un veterano de guerra al que Jonathan admiraba profundamente. Debía mirarlo y traicionarle, de nuevo. Porque sólo así podía salvarle, era la única manera en la que su padre podría salir vivo de esa ciudad.

A los ciudadanos de Gotham les daba igual el destino de su padre, La Liga de las Sombras esperaba que Jonathan matase a su padre, que lo ejecutase para salvarse él. Pero eso nunca lo haría, porque Jonathan valoraba a su familia por encima de todas las cosas. Sabía que independientemente de su decisión, Bane habría ganado, porque Jim Gordon sufriría y aceptaría con resignación su destino.

\- Entonces será la muerte.-dijo Jonathan.-¡Por exilio!

Su padre nunca sabría cuánto le había costado decir esas palabras, ver la resignación y la decepción en sus ojos, como si ya se lo esperase, como si se preguntara qué había hecho mal, en qué había fallado. Eso había sido completamente insoportable y si Jonathan no hubiera tenido tanto conocimiento clínico del psicoanálisis y una mente que lo racionalizaba todo, habría sucumbido allí mismo. Vio a su padre salir de la sala, cabizbajo, con todos los ciudadanos vitoreando como si se hubiera hecho justicia, sin saber que acababan de sellar su destino. Con el único policía honrado de Gotham exiliado, Bane tenía vía libre para hacerse con el control de la ciudad y nadie podría detenerle. Pero a Jonathan no le preocupaba tanto Bane como quien estuviera detrás de él, actuando en la sombra. Bane era fácilmente influenciable, manipulable, aunque era inteligente, pero quien estuviera moviendo los hilos era un experto manipulador, un narcisista, un caso interesante para el estudio desde un punto de vista psicológico.

Jonathan tendría que crear su toxina en mayores proporciones. La situación pronto se descontrolaría y tenía que estar preparado. Necesitaba ser temido, respetado, o acabaría peor que su padre y no podría proteger a sus hermanas. Le habría gustado darle el caballo a su padre para que fuera más rápido y no se cansara, pero el hielo era débil, a pesar del frío ambiente y de la nevada que había cuajado aunque no demasiado bien. Hacía temporal. Y es por eso que Jonathan podía relajarse, su padre era un guerrero y podría caminar sobre el fino hielo y llegar a zona segura, a pesar de su edad y de estar al pie de la jubilación, su padre era un luchador y como tal lucharía hasta el final, sobre todo si había vidas en juego.

Tal vez algún día su padre lo entendiese, quizá ese día Jonathan podría mirarlo a los ojos sin avergonzarse ni sentir congoja. Quizá entonces su padre lo perdonase. Hasta entonces Jonathan viviría con el miedo de que le pasara algo a su padre y no haber sido capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos, ni su preocupación por él. Hasta entonces, vigilaría de cerca a Bane e investigaría a fondo la relación entre Eduardo Dorrace y Jim Gordon. Quizá, incluso fabricaría una toxina especial a Bane para demostrarle exactamente el miedo que sintió Jonathan cuando tuvo que exiliar a su padre.

\- No te preocupes.-dijo Jervis colocando una mano sobre su hombro.-Gordon es Batman y Batman siempre vuelve. Estará bien, sólo necesita encontrarse, encontrar su murciélago interior. El murciélago siempre se eleva, Jonathan.

"Si tan sólo todo fuera tan fácil". Quiso decir Jonathan. Pero se calló, sabiendo que sus palabras y su tono mordaz podían lastimar a su compañero. En cambio, colocó su mano sobre la de Jervis, haciéndole saber que le había escuchado y que estaba de acuerdo. En ese momento, una batseñal de fuego se encendió, haciendo saber que Batman había regresado.

\- Te lo dije.-dijo Jervis.-Batman ha vuelto, porque Jim Gordon no puede caer.

Y por primera vez, esa señal le dio a Jonathan esperanza.


End file.
